civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Libertatia (James Misson)
The Colony of Libertatia (also Libertalia) led by James Misson is a custom civilization by PorkBean, with contributions from DuskJockey and Vanadius. It is part of the Rebellions and Failed States series. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Libertatia Libertatia was a legendary pirate haven, allegedly founded by one Captain James Misson in the late 17th century on the eastern coast of Madagascar. The colony is described in Volume II of A General History of the Pyrates as a peaceful, communal settlement heavily influenced by an early form of socialism, in particular the idea that "No Hedge may Bound Any Man's Particular Property". All farmland was jointly owned by the settlers, and all plunder taken at sea was put into a single treasury. Although generally treated as apocryphal by modern historians, the seas and trade routes of the Indian Ocean were a hotspot for piracy and many real pirates did indeed make Madagascar their base of operations. James Misson Captain James Misson was, according to Pyrates, a French musketeer and officer born in Provence to a wealthy family. He was enlisted aboard the man-of-war Victoire, during which time he encountered a 'lewd priest' by the name of Caraccioli. While he was quickly becoming a distinguished officer, Misson listened intently to Caraccioli's preachings about equality, liberty and freedom. By the time he was captain of the Victoire, Misson had decided to throw off the "yoke of tyrrany" and took his men to establish Libertatia. He was a generally peaceful leader who took only what he needed, often sparing the lives of the crew when plundering vessels at sea. In the words of Byron, he was "The mildest-manner'd man that ever scuttled ship or cut a throat." Dawn of Man Avast, Monsieur James Misson, Captain of the Victoire and Lord Conservator of the ideal colony of Libertatia! You were born to an ancient French family in Provence, receiving a good education and showing exceptional command of logic and the humanities. After completing your studies you were accepted as a volunteer on the Man-of-war Victoire, where at the urging of the priest Caraccioli you worked your way up to Captain and earned the respect of your men. After several adventures at sea and the expansion of your pirate fleet, you set sail for Madagascar and there established the pirate haven of Libertatia. Captain Misson, Libertatia is free from the yoke of tyranny, and no hedge may bound any man's particular property. The pirates that live full and free lives call upon you again to protect their home! Can you inspire them to raise the flag and take their prizes with honor and gallantry? Can you nurture the age of "Piracy without tears"? Can you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: My name is James Misson. A Frenchman by birth, yes, but now I live a free life as the leader of Libertatia. Introduction: Ah, I do not think we have been introduced? I am Capitaine James Misson, of Libertatia. Introduction: We saw your sails, so I have come to greet the capitaine. James Misson of Libertatia, at your service. Defeat: We were not pirates, monsieur, but free men. Now our fate is in your hands. Defeat: Terrible. Libertatia was to be a land free of such brutality. Unique Attributes Strategy Libertatia is a strong naval civ that is geared towards a Domination or Cultural victory. Their Unique Ability, The Pirate Round, is a two-part ability that provides powerful and consistent bonuses throughout the whole game. The first part grants Libertatia extra Great Admiral points from worked Farms, as long as they have at least one other Farm in the surrounding tiles. If you open tall and build a lot of Farms, the first major fleet you send out into the world will already be supported by Admirals for extra combat strength and free repair. An early Liberi fleet can be by far one of the deadliest threats in the Classical or Medieval eras. Getting these fleets out is important, as the second half of Libertatia's UA relies on your engagement in naval combat. Any time you destroy an enemy ship, there is a one in five chance that a civilian 'Plunder' unit will be created under your control. Although it is slow, guiding this unit back to one of your cities will grant huge rewards in Gold and Culture (half the Gold cost of a contemporary unit, and one eighth of the way towards your next social policy in Culture). However, it is also possible for enemy units to recapture Plunder vessels and return them to their own ports, therefore reaping the rewards themselves. Be especially careful when destroying naval units with ranged attacks, as any Plunder ships that are created will not immediately have one of your units there to protect it. Libertatia's Unique Unit is the Man-of-war. This replacement for the Privateer excels in open, unowned Ocean tiles - making it a great tool for intercepting and disabling enemy fleets mid-transport. The Man-of-war also doubles the movement of any civilian units that begin their turn stacked with it; it can be used to give your Great Admirals unmatched mobility and quickly get them to the front line, or it can be used to speed up your Plunder ships and help guide them to a safe port. The Session House, a Unique Building that replaces the Harbor, grants extra Culture from sea resources as a basic bonus. In addition, for every Social Policy unlocked by Libertatia, the Session House grants an extra +1% Naval Production for units built in the city. Maintaining a strong navy, returning plenty of Plunder and reaping the Culture rewards will improve your capacity to build and replace lost ships in cities with this building. Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now plundering trade routes and burning their hedges. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * PorkBean: Author * DuskJockey: Civ icon * Vanadius: Civ cartograph * JFD: Lua assets * Techpriest: Lua support * Mescalelf: Lua support Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Colonial Cultures Category:PorkBean Category:Madagascar Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions